monstermashfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalya Arloŭskaya
Stats Age: 28 Birthday: August 25th Hair: Platinum blonde Eyes: Blue-grey Species: Human (?!?) Likes: Brother, knives, sister, people following her orders, protecting brother, being near brother, brother's voice... Dislikes: people harming brother, the man that killed her sister, being told what to do (by anyone but brother). History The youngest of three siblings, Natalya was the quiet one in her family. She doesn't have much memory of her mother, having lost her very young, and considers her older siblings more like her parents. Ever since she was very young, however, she has wanted to marry her brother. At first, it was the childish desire to keep him for herself, because she wanted him and nobody else could have him if she married him. But as Ivan grew, and showed a dislike for fighting compared to the others in their clan, Nalatya decided she would also protect him, to show her love. She took up fencing and practiced knife throwing to make herself useful. She had Yekaterina teach her how to cook (though she was never very good at it) and how to sew (she was better at this) so she could be a good wife to her brother. He continued to dismiss her love, perhaps quite overwhelmed by it, but Natalya would stand by him even if he didn't accept her. Though she was sad to see Yekaterina leave the nomad tribe to live with her future husband, Natalya had always expressed her feelings subtly (the exception being her love for brother). She told Yekaterina not to worry, that she'd look after brother, and in turn, Yekaterina should look after herself. "Don't cry too much about us," she said, monotone as usual. "You are better when smiling." A while later, Ivan disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving in a hurry and saying something was wrong with Yekaterina. Natalya couldn't keep up with him, and waited a day for her brother to return before searching him out herself. When she got to the village where Yekaterina was supposed to be, it was completely demolished, some of the buildings still smoldering, a complete ghost town. It even came complete with an actual ghost. Yekaterina explained what had happened, how she had been killed, and what Ivan was doing now. Initially, Natalya was angry. She wanted to kill this man who had killed her sister. But brother was already doing it, and she wouldn't get in brother's way. No, she would trust brother to catch and kill the man who did this. What she had to do instead was protect brother while he was on his quest. And so, Natalya did what she had to do; changed her last name, and joined the Hunters. By working from the inside, she would protect both her brother and her sister, and proceeded to climb through the ranks to do so. With precision she dispatched all those in her way, so much so that she was promoted quickly. Her strategies and planning were ruthlessly efficient, and she tolerated no slacking from those beneeth her. The rise to power was as swift as her knives were, but such was her determination to protect her siblings that she would think of nothing else. And yet, while the Russia branch suddenly had very little trouble dispatching most of the supernatural incidents on their doorstep, they had still to capture the Russian Werebear, or exorcise the Rusalka of Schuts'ke. Natalya's otherwise perfect record was marred by this one thing. But she didn't mind. She would protect brother, and sister too. No matter what. Category:Hunters Category:Humans